


unwholesome thirst stains my veins

by larshoneytoasted



Category: Dane Gang - Fandom, Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Gen, Origin Story, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larshoneytoasted/pseuds/larshoneytoasted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(( vampire blood brothers au )) - the story of how lucien became a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unwholesome thirst stains my veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aisu10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisu10/gifts).



> can you take this spike?  
> will it wash away this jet black feeling?

he leaves dead animals on his doorstep ― little gifts to show him that he loves him ― but lucien tosses them in the trash.

he stands outside his window and watches him sleep ― to  _protect_  him, watch  _over_  him ― but lucien draws the curtains and locks them for good measure.

"i will  _never_  give up on us."

david is a vampire and he wants lucien to be his eternal companion. he pesters him with the idea, tries to up-sell the lifestyle of the living dead ― " _parties_  every night,  _strength_  beyond your wildest dreams… " ― but lucien won't have any of it.

"why would i want to spend eternity with  _you_?"

it hurts david to hear lucien say these things, constantly tear him down and  _reject_  his affection, but he knows that sooner or later, lucien will come around. david will say  _just the right thing_  to convince him that immortality is the  _ideal_  choice, that spending  _forever_  with him won't be so bad.

lucien doesn't want to live forever; he thought  _that_  was apparent. he knocks back more liquor ― whiskeys and wines ― to erase david's ghostly face, but he's always  _there_ , watching lucien through the windows, sneaking up behind him in the dimly lit bars he frequents with allen, jack, and bill.

"he's a  _freak_ ," jack says, as his narrow eyes glue themselves to the dark figure brooding in the corner. "a real  _creep_." lucien doesn't say anything ― he just keeps drinking.

allen says he'll walk him home but lucien declines.

"i just want to be  _alone_  right now."

but lucien is never  _really_  alone, and as he walks back to the apartment, every step echoing in the desolate street, he can  _feel_  david's presence behind him ― bright eyes boring into lucien's back ― and when he makes it to the front door, he turns to find david right behind him.

"can i come in?" david asks. lucien knows that without his permission david can't enter, and lucien  _always_  tells him no ― but tonight…

"you can come in."

they head upstairs to the apartment and lucien gets ready for bed, stripping off his sweater and trousers and into his shorts and undershirt. david watches him undress, and lucien says nothing. lucien crawls into bed and hides underneath the covers, blankets pulled up to cover his throat, and his blue eyes stay set on david who hovers in the corner.

"what does it feel like? to be  _drained_?"

david swoops down to perch at the edge of the bed, eyes wide and  _hungry_  as he divulges on the subject. the blankets are lucien's only barrier between david's mouth and lucien's neck.

"oh it's  _wonderful_  ― i was friends with the vampire who turned me, and before he did he used to  _drink_  from me. it's  _euphoric_  ― feeling your blood leave your body, flow into the mouth that's latched onto you…"

david's eyes skim over lucien's face, down to his blanketed throat, and lucien shivers underneath the covers, a _perverse desire_  burning  _deep_  inside of him...

"drink from me."

it's a command, not a request.

"just this  _one_  time."

lucien lets the blanket fall and his throat is exposed, white in the moonlight that pours through the window, and david doesn't ask if lucien's  _sure_  ― he fears that if he does that he'll back out ― and he pins lucien underneath him, extending his jaws and clamping down on lucien's throat.

the pain of david's teeth digging into his skin  _stings_  and lucien's heart is beating erratically in his chest, pumping more blood to feed the creature on top of him, and david begins to  _suck_  ― the blood he's been craving pooling into his mouth and rolling down his throat in thick velvet waves that warms his body and sends  _pleasure_  to his brain. lucien's breath is caught in his throat and he tries to wiggle underneath david but he's  _trapped_ , the vampire tugging eagerly at his throat as he feasts.

there is no euphoric feeling.

"david ― david  _stop_  you're  _hurting_  me ― "

but david is  _lost_  in his feed ― he had been lusting for lucien's blood since he became a vampire, and now that he had lucien underneath him,  _willing_  to have his blood drank, he wasn't going to let him go. he had him in his jaws and it was now or never…

enough blood has been harvested and david injects venom into lucien's bloodstream, a serum that courses through the human body and creates a  _monster_ , binding them to an immortal fate. lucien yelps as the venom reaches his veins, a fire  _burning_  him from the inside out, and all he wants is to  _die_  ―  _die_  than live an eternity with david by his side ― but it's too late.

david yanks his fangs from lucien's neck and laps at the wound he's inflicted with his tongue, sealing the venom inside, and lucien thrashes in agony as the venom settles within him, as the  _transformation_  takes place. david wraps his arms around the struggle boy and lucien continues to  _fight_ , but it's hopeless.

"i will  _never_  give up on us."

 

― ❦ ―

 

it's been one month since david turned lucien into a vampire against his will.

lucien is  _beautiful_  but  _feral_  ― skin the color of paper, eyes rough cut diamonds, and a dazzling smile that can and  _will devour you_  if you get too close.

david thinks he's  _perfect_ , lucien thinks he's a  _monster_.

there is an unquenchable thirst that brews in his belly at all hours of the day ― he  _must_  be fed and he must be fed  _now_. david tries to teach him how to hunt ― approach a lonely stranger and ask them the time, then pull them aside and  _eat_  ― but lucien is too  _wild_. he stutters and won't look them in the eye ― they think he's on  _dope_  ― but he's just too  _hungry_  to focus, too  _anxious_  to follow david's instructions. he tears their throat out in the middle of the road and david has to swoop in and drag him off, bringing him to a secluded brush to be scolded. lucien whines, begging for more  _blood_ , so david drags the twitching body back over so lucien can finish.

a horrible  _urge_  to be close to david follows after every feeding. there is a magnetic attraction that  _draws_  lucien to david,  _pulls_  him close to the beast he so despises, and david envelops him, encompasses his entire being, and their hearts ― two separate organs that pump in tune with each other ― mesh together to form one ceremonious beat.

it makes lucien  _sick_.

they share more than just a heartbeat, but a  _connection_  that keeps the pair of them in step with the other. no matter where lucien goes, david  _knows_  where he is. in turn, lucien  _always knows_  when david is approaching.

there is no more running.

there is no more hiding.

lucien is  _filled_  with rage and sorrow, and with every sunrise he  _mourns_  the loss of his human life. he weeps, tries to  _starve himself_  so he can waste away to  _nothing_ , and threatens to  _stake himself_. david calls him on his bluff and lucien doesn't eat for two days, curled up in a corner rocking himself, stomach growling with such intensity it rattles the apartment. david is so  _scared_  that lucien will  _actually_  starve that he brings back a stranger to entice lucien into eating, and even though lucien  _tries_  to restrain himself, he can't help but  _pounce_  on the stranger and drain him  _dry_.

"i  _want_  to  _die_."

but he  _can't_  and david reminds him of this. an  _eternity_  of darkness, feasting on the blood of unsuspecting victims, prowling through the streets like hungry animals. david is  _over the moon_  to spend forever with lucien, to have a companion of his very own to teach and care for.

lucien wants to bathe in the sun.

 

― ❦ ―

 

"where are you going?"

lucien is back in his dorm room at columbia. he hasn't spent much time here, cooped up in david's apartment feeding and adjusting to his new, unwanted life, but there are a few things that he's left here that he  _needs_. lucien swallows a lump in his throat ― he can  _smell_  allen's blood, potent and thick ― and it takes every ounce of his being not to tackle him to the ground and  _drain_  him completely.

"sailing out. to paris."

he hasn't told allen about his vampirism ― to tell him he would have to admit that he let david feed off of him ― but allen isn't stupid. lucien has been acting stranger than usual ― the strangest thing of all is that  _he's_  trailing  _david_ , when it's usually the other way around. lucien grabs clothes, books, and his old boy scout knife and stuffs them in a canvas sack.

"is david going with you?"

lucien freezes, boy scout knife tight in his grip, and then he slips it into his bag and turns to allen, looking him dead in the eye.

"no."

allen is silent. lucien's heart is beating so fiercely that he's sure it will burst from his rib cage because he doesn't  _want_  to leave ― not allen, not like  _this_  ― but he  _has_  to go. for weeks he's been planning his escape, mulling these  _ideas_  over and over in his head, the only safe place that david can't intercept, and now he's ready to follow through with it. but he has to leave this life behind ― his friends, his vision,  _allen_.

allen starts to cry and lucien wants to take him with, but it's impossible. the only way he could was if lucien bit him, turned him into the same monster that he is. but he won't do it ― he won't slip his fangs into his neck and drink his blood that's  _calling_  out for him, inject him with poison venom that will curse him with immortality. he won't subject allen to this unbearable life against his will.

he'll just have to break his heart instead.

"allen.  _leave_."

there is no easy way to say goodbye when you're leaving forever.

 

― ❦ ―

 

"come with me. we're taking a walk."

lucien has his canvas sack slung over his shoulder. when david asks why he has it, he says that he had to pick up a few things from his dorm to bring back to the apartment. david doesn't press further. they've ventured into riverside park, strolling along the hudson river, and there's not a soul in sight.

the two vampires are completely alone, accompanied only by the low thud of their matching heart beats.

lucien's hands are shoved deep in the pocket of his trousers. one hand curls around a small wooden stake ― a hastily made weapon he had whittled with his boy scout knife a few hours before while david was out hunting ― and he turns it over in his palm with every step, running his index finger over the sharp end…

"why are we here? are you hungry? no one's out tonight ― we should go somewhere else if you want to hunt."

"i'm not hungry for blood."

lucien's voice is low in his throat and david stops in his tracks, turning to lucien with a puzzled expression, lips parted in confusion. both of their hearts are  _racing_ , lucien's nerves catching up to him, and david opens his mouth to speak ― but before he can, lucien pulls the stake from his pocket and drives it  _straight_  through david's heart with one swift motion.

lucien's chest  _tightens_ , time  _freezes_ , and his heart  _stops_.

david falls to his knees, hands grasping at the stake in his chest, fingers brushing against lucien's that are still gripping the hilt, shoving it in  _deeper_ , and the expression on david's face is gruesome ― eyes bulging out of their sockets, mouth wide open in  _shock_  ― and blood oozes from the wound in his chest, wet retches spilling from his lips.

suddenly david is silent, falling sideways with his hands clenched around the stake sticking out of his chest,  and lucien's breath is heavy and uneven as he watches his sire grow still, heart pounding violently against his ribs, a singular beat with no twin.

for the first time in his existence, lucien is truly alone.

 

― ❦ ―

 

lucien travels to paris.

his family and friends think he's gone ―  _dead_  ― and he feels it's better off that way. as far as lucien's concerned, he already is dead.

paris is everything he imagined it to be, but there's something  _missing_. lucien leans against the railing off the seventh floor balcony in the apartment he's squatting in, cigarette dangling from his mouth, and his heart thumps softly in his chest, a monotone beat that  _aches_  with  _loneliness_ …

part of him misses david simply because his heart misses having a partner ― but a larger part is unbelievably  _relieved_  that he's gone _for good_.  

he attempts to write ― little poems and short stories about his parisian adventures ― and sometimes he reads them to his prey before he sinks his teeth into the skin of their neck and drains them dry. he tries to write post-feed but the words are always jumbled and nothing makes sense, but lucien keeps them anyway to look back on and evaluate. he even tries to write poems in french.

eventually he has to leave. he always has to leave.

lucien walks the earth for seventy years with kaleidoscope eyes and crimson stained lips. he witnesses monumental events throughout the course of history ― wars and movements, elections and assassinations ― and as the world around him changes, lucien stays the same.

he returns to new york, stalking his old friends in the shadows, but they're all  _dead_  ― long gone with their memories preserved in prize winning paperbacks ― and lucien realizes that there's nothing for him here, there's nothing for him  _anywhere_...

his loneliness eats at him and he begins to seek out a companion.

his first attempt was an experiment to see if he could figure out the correct process of transforming a human into a vampire ― but he was too  _consumed_  in the feed and sucked his test subject dry, not leaving enough blood in his body to even inject venom  _into_  him.

the second try was a  _disaster_  ― lucien had left enough blood for his venom but injected  _too much_ , and she ended up convulsing and  _dying_ , blood dripping from her nose, eyes wide open, glassy, and vacant.

the third time lucien almost succeeded ― he had harvested enough blood and administered the correct amount of venom into his subject's bloodstream. lucien watched intently as his subject began to  _change_ , pressing his palm into their chest to feel their heart pound vigorously as his venom seeped into the organ ― but suddenly their heart was beating  _too fast_  and their breathing became short and rapid. lucien watched in horror as his subject  _died_ , heart too weak to handle his venom's acidity.

he feels doomed to spend eternity  _alone_.

he is hollow on the inside, heart  _rotting_  with neglect, and lucien doesn't think he can do it anymore ― spend another night of darkness flitting through the shadows, a  _ghost_  that belongs neither here nor there ― and he retreats into himself, hiding from the world that's rejected him...

so lucien tries to starve himself again.

he makes it three days without feeding before the pain is too unbearable. he manages to leave his hovel to try and hunt, but he's too  _weak_ , his senses  _faint_  making it hard for him to pick up the scent of human blood, brain foggy and vision blurry as he searches for food, a  _body_  to  _drink_  from…

and then he picks up a scent that calls his name ―  _lucien, lucien, lucien_  ― and deep inside lucien's hollow core, there's  _hope_.

lucien finds  _andrew_  and his heart no longer beats alone.

he’s finally found his match.

**Author's Note:**

> follow lucien & andrew's vampire rp blogs on tumblr - @bloodsung & @breathdrawn
> 
> // for aisu who's been waiting a thousand years for this fic - ♡


End file.
